As computers become an increasingly ubiquitous tool, people are creating and storing more and more different kinds of data on their hard disks. Tax returns, financial records, letters, address books, photos, and digital music all have varying levels of sentimental, financial, and utilitarian value. However, traditional backup programs treat all of these files in the same manner, regardless of sensitivity and/or value to the user.
Existing backup software typically requires the user's periodic interaction, usually to insert a new disc or tape or to initiate a network connection. Because this interaction is not initiated by the user and offers no immediate perceived value, it is often an unwanted chore. As such, existing data backup systems do not adequately help users protect themselves from data loss because they treat all data the same, thereby preventing the user from being able to treat data with different levels of care. Additionally, locating and assessing a desired storage destination for varying file types can likewise be a tedious and unwanted chore.
Other problems with the prior art not described above can also be overcome using the teachings of embodiments of the present invention, as would be readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading this disclosure.